


Paper Stars

by DinoKitty



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: You make paper stars in the train and you give me one every time I see you. I have a hundred now and to celebrate I think I should finally talk to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Stars

The scenery passing is by too quickly for Dillan to pay attention, but he continues to watch it anyways. The young blonde is sitting by himself on his daily commute to his job in the city, dressed in loose jeans and a florescent blue sweatshirt to ward of the cool autumn air. Legs crossed and with his head resting in his hands the teen sighs heavily, clouded eyes watching swift fingers working across the aisle from him. He has been taking the same route to his building for years but only this year has the small dark haired, mysterious teen sitting patiently across from him begun riding on the train with him.  
Nimble fingers weave, twisting and folding, tucking corner and smoothing edges before a shape begins to form. He has seen this process numerous times on his ride to the next city over but never fails to be fascinated by the way pale hands craft star after star from thin strips of paper, blue, red and every color in between. When he had first appeared Dillan had watched distractedly as he folded his stars, as he filled his jar slowly but surely and every week he had brought in a new jar to fill again. It has been nearly two years he’s been watching the shorter teen, Dillan is sure he looks like a stalker watching him, never talking to the teen, and the other has been giving him a star every weekend. Not to say either of them has said a word to each other during the transitions but it’s a habit Dillan is eager to continue.  
Something felt odd and Dillan didn’t know why. Maybe it’s the backpack the teen had brought with him for the first time or the way he’s glancing around nervously but the platinum blonde is growing concerned for the other. Strengthening his resolve he stands up, grabs his own messenger bag before standing beside the pale skinned, dark haired teen who was sitting in the empty booth. “Hey…” Dillan bites his lip when he’s given no response. “Hello?” Waving a hand in front of the others face he took a step back as the other startles, pushing himself father back into the seat so his back is pressed against the window. The teen takes a deep breath before relaxing, motioning to the seat across from him, still not saying a word.  
“Oh,” sliding into the cushioned seat Dillan couldn’t help but feel his slight anxiousness come back. “I wanted to thank you for the stars you keep giving me.” He holds up one of the very stars, he keeps with him at all times. “So… Thanks.” He rubs the back of his head, not meeting the others eyes which are bright and curious. Once again he’s met with no response. Narrowing his eyes Dillan grows a little frustrated, “Why aren’t you talking to me?” Glaring at him Dillan pauses when the teen flinches at the look. “You… ok?” It’s a stupid question he knows, but he doesn’t know what else to say.  
Raising his hands quickly the boy begins moving his hands franticly trying to get his message across, a squeaking sound leaks out of nibbled lips. Black eyes blink furiously in fear and Dillan tries to placate the frightened teen. “I’m sorry! Calm down, please! You’re causing a scene.” The eyes narrow angrily and the hands begins moving faster and Dillan finally realizes the other is deaf. “Oh God… Are you deaf?” Nodding rapidly, the other begins moving his hands slower, as though that will help Dillan understand. “I’m sorry but, I don’t understand sign language.” He gives him a helpless look before the other grabs his bag and places it on the table standing between them. Digging though it the other teen pulls out a tablet, thin and sleek it looks like any other one he’d seen before. Turning it on the teen begins typing quickly, hands moving as quickly as they did when he made his little stars. Holding it so Dillan can read the teen looks expectantly at Dillan, scanning the lit screen reading, “Hello. I’m Julius. Why did you come over?”  
“Hello Julius,” Dillan says his voice soft, sorry for intruding on the other. “I came over to thank you for the stars you’ve been giving me. I’m just wondering why…” He trails off before a thought enters his mind, “If you’re deaf how can you understand what I’m saying?” Julius tilts his head to the side causing bangs to fall into his eyes. He begins typing again and as Dillan watches his fingers he notices the pinprick like scars marring his hands and wrists. “I can read your lips, my friend… Amethyst helped me learn.”  
“Oh,” Dillan can’t help but feel like he’d ben repeating that phrase. “So I, uh, thanks for the stars they’re really cool and… thanks.” He doesn’t mention how his friends make fun of him for the flattened paper star he keeps in his wallet, nor how Jaydan consistently prods him about the jar of stars he keeps on his desk. “Well, fuck, uh ok. Would you go to lunch with me sometime?” Dillan asks, stumbling over the question as best he can. “Not romantically of anything just, uh shit. As friends or something. I’d like to get to know you.” He turns his head down, face burning with embarrassment. He isn’t usually the one asking others out, rather he’s asked out instead and turns down all the requests. “I, you don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to.” He waits for a response, growing more anxious the longer he waits. Five minutes pass before Dillon realizes he’s not going to get a verbal response, straightening quickly he faces an impatient Julius who’s glaring at him like he’s an idiot. Which he must agree he is. “Sorry…”  
Reading the stark blacks letters quickly he smiles, letting out an inner cheer, “Sure, is tomorrow alright? I ride this train every day.”


End file.
